


Testing Boundaries

by cocorobo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, attempted bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocorobo/pseuds/cocorobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon on Tumblr! Optimus tries to expand his sexual horizons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Boundaries

Prowl's wings were high on his back, engine rumbling excitedly as he looked at his leader, former leader? Leader; sprawled across the berth with bound servos and bound legs. He chuckled, knowing Optimus hadn't tried something like this before. Much to Prowl's surprise, Optimus was more...vanilla? He wondered if the term was too harsh, having really only heard it used condescendingly towards less experienced deviants. 

He shook his helm and sat on the berth next to the much larger mech. "It's not too tight, is it?" Prowl's voice was a low whisper. He wondered if the constructicons were paying attention, and tried to block them out if they were. Could he block them out? No matter.  
Optimus' low voice rumbled "It's not too tight, I made sure of it." He had shuttered his optics too, as Prowl had asked of him. Too bad for Optimus, Prowl didn't leave much to chance: He picked up the blinder and clipped it to Optimus' helm. 

"Much better" the SIC purred, placing a chaste kiss to Optimus' face mask. "You remember the safe word right?" 

Optimus nodded "Devastator." Prowl was glad Optimus couldn't see because he visibly cringed. He shook it off and moved so he was standing to the side of the berth, leaving Optimus to wonder where he actually was. He decided the best place to start was to gently trace a digit down Optimus' chest plating, over his torso, and down to tease his crotch plating, feeling his engine start to rumble under him.  
Pleased with this reaction, Prowl pulled his servo away to the protesting groan of his leader under him. He wanted to test Optimus. "You are not a strong leader anymore, Optimus." Somehow he knew Optimus was frowning. "I'm willing to be the bad guy for you, to have a scapegoat that others can blame, but you are weak." It wasn't all true, but this was what he was going to do. This was the game they were going to play. Prowl's wings fluttered once and he went back to tracing seams in Optimus' armor, watching the large form wriggle under him. It pleased him to know he had so much control, when it seemed like everything else was slipping through his digits. He picked up an energon cube he had set nearby, and slowly started pouring the cool liquid onto Optimus, leaning to lick up the spill. Optimus groaned and Prowl felt it in his own body. Prowl's engine kicked on and started to purr.  
"You were never meant to lead, Optimus, you were meant to serve. Serve me." Prowl said, putting on his most serious voice. "Serve me and I can make you feel this good for as long as you function." Prowl reached to touch the area just under Optimus' chest plating, a known weak spot from prior encounters. The large mech let out a low groan and his body shook with pleasure. "Say it. Say you'll join me. Join me and we can rebuild Cybertron better than before. " Prowl urged.  
"D-Devastator" Optimus gasped out, much to Prowl's disappointment. He sighed and slid off the mech, taking off the blindfold and slowly removing the bonds. 

"Well, you tried." Prowl spoke softly. 

"It was hitting a little too close to home, Prowl." Optimus said, standing up. The pang in his spark and the memories of Shockwave as Optimus knew him, a Senator with big ideas, Optimus' hero. He left the room and went immediately to the wash racks, keeping his bubbling emotions to himself.


End file.
